DULCE VENGANZA
by Just Being Myself
Summary: setsuka, shotaro y cain tendrán que trabajar juntos. una película, sucesos inesperados. sentimientos desconocidos y celos. muchos celos. dime shotaro ¿que te hace pensar que tienes poder sobre mi? -¿que no cabe en esa estúpida cabeza tuya que no le pertenezco a nadie mas que a mi misma?- la verdadera y peligrosa personalidad de ren amenaza con salirse de control. ¿que hará kyoko?
1. prologo

¿Qué pasaría si en el camino de sho se cruzara una persona que simplemente lo hacía flotar? Una persona cuya genial personalidad hacia opacar la suya, una persona tan fría y seductora que hacía que las cabezas de la gente voltearan 180 grados solo para verla, ¿Qué haría sho para acercarse a ella?

Frente a el, cargando unas bolsas de mandado se encontraba una chica que era simplemente una pieza maestra, esa chica no se parecía a ninguna otra chica que el hubiera visto anteriormente, un cabello rojo y desordenado enmarcando una cara que era la perfecta encarnación de la despreocupación, piercings y ropa atrevida daban a esa obra maestra la cantidad perfecta de especias para el sabor de la entera genialidad, el pocas veces había admitido esto, pero esa chica era mucho más genial que el.

Ella se encaminaba hacia el estudio de grabación en donde el iba a grabar como extra en una película y por alguna razón el policía la dejo pasar al estudio, ¿Qué tan importante era esa chica? Eso no le importaba a fuwa sho el cantante, esa chica le había llamado la atención y definitivamente haría lo que fuera para que fuera suya. Dentro del estudio las chicas lo rodearon como era ya usual desde que se volvió famoso por su belleza extrema y hermosa voz, pero eso no le bastaba, ahora se iba a convertir en actor, ya quería ver la cara que pondría kyoko el día que lo viera ascender desde lo mas bajo hasta ser un actor de primera y un cantante genio, esa chica simplemente volveria con el o al menos eso era lo que el famoso cantante creía, desde que sus álbumes subieron al primer lugar, su ego se había multiplicado y había ascendido a los cielos, ya no había persona que lo soportara en esos momentos mas que los interesados y sus enloquecidas fans, que ya comenzaban a resentir la frialdad y el rechazo de su ídolo y por si fuera poco el tonto cantante había insultado a su manager y se había vuelto más rebelde de lo usual ¿A dónde se había ido su lado humilde y honesto? Su manager sabía perfectamente la respuesta, se había ido con kyoko.

La última vez que lo había visto bien y sin ser tan molesto era la vez que grabaron prisioner y es que aunque sho no quisiera admitirlo y quisiera engañarse a si mismo, el la quería y mucho, podría decirse que estaba enamorado de ella, pero ahora ella lo odiaba y el sentía la necesidad de acercarse a ella, tener algo en común con ella, por eso se había unido a la industria de la actuación, con la esperanza de encontrarse y arreglar las cosas , el se sentía tan mal que tenía que decirse a si mismo que debía superarla y hacer que ella aceptara el hecho de que él era mejor que ella, pero ella estaba en su ambiente y el estaba a campo traviesa, ella tenía una ventaja considerable, el tenia un haz bajo la manga, tenía fama y muchas muchas fans y kyoko no había tenido ningún trabajo últimamente, o al menos eso era lo que todo mundo pensaba, porque en algún hotel de tokyo se hospedaban los hermanos Heel, que secretamente eran dos actores de primera que tenían la misión traer a la vida a los hermanos heel al punto de hacer que sus conocidos pensaran dos veces antes de decir que eran ellos y podría decirse que ellos dos hacían muy bien su trabajo, nadie pensaría que esos dos en realidad son la torpe y santa kyoko junto con el amable ren interpretando a B.J en una película muy famosa en algún estudio.

pero el destino es cruel y a veces juega con las vidas de las descuidadas personas y algunas veces no lo hace en el momento correcto o tal vez si, lo que depara el destino solo el destino lo sabe y quizás todo es necesario por alguna razón, quizás el destino este escrito en piedra y todo está planeado para que la vida tenga sentido, quizás estaba planeada la pelea con sho para que kyoko brillara con la fuerza con la que brilla, pero yo que voy a saber soy solo una simple narradora y pienso contarles la historia de un amor que quizás fue anteriormente planeado…

…..

Holap! Soy yo otra vez voy a estar subiendo avances de mis historias en mi perfil asi que estén atentos y también voy a intentar subir semanalmente las historias J espero que les haya gustado la historia y comenten por un posible ren/kyoko/sho bye bye!


	2. ¿que pasa aqui?

Sho se acerco a esa hermosa mujer punk con pose de supermodelo que tenia a unos simples metros de su alcance, ella no se resistiría ya que el era famoso y un chico de renombre, no había chica en el país que no se arrodillara y le besara los pies, bueno, había una: kyoko, pero ella era historia y el era el presente, camino con seguridad pisando con todo el pie, reclamando ese pedazo de suelo, la chica estaba arrodillada frente a una maquina de sodas comprando dos tés ¿dos? ¿Acaso tenia pareja? Esas dudas asaltaron la mente de sho haciéndole dudar pero si acaso tenia pareja, el la reclamaría como suya, haría que ella se arrodillara a sus pies y el aplastaría con sus suelas de diseñador al desafortunado novio de la chica, apresuro el paso, la chica se iba y tenía que hablar con ella a solas antes de que llegara su pareja

-hola nena ¿estás sola?-la chica lo ignoró casi parecía que lo hacia a propósito ¿Qué no sabia quien era el?- ah, te haces la difícil eso me gusta-dijo sho recargándose en la pared

-setsuka-dijo una fría voz a nuestras espaldas

-nii-san-dijo ella yendo hacia el, bueno al menos no era su novia, pero miraba a a sho como si fuera a matarlo, no, destazarlo vivo

-setsuka i told you to do not talk with _strangers- _dijo el recién llegado haciendo hincapié en la palabra strangers

Ella no dijo su respuesta en voz alta, solo se la susurro en el oído-por donde quiera que sho lo mirara ellos dos parecían novios, luego ella se volteo hacia sho y le dedico una sonrisa malévola y seductora, sin previo aviso se fueron caminando hacia el set, ese chico daba miedo pero gracias a el sabia el nombre de su siguiente presa: setsuka, un nombre sexy para una chica sexy. Y también sabía que eran extranjeros, por lo cual la pobre chica no había entendido nada de lo que el había dicho, por suerte, sho había tomado lecciones de ingles particulares con una sexy y muy buena maestra que tenía cuatro doctorados en ingles, por lo cual sabia ingles fluido y con un acento atractivo y genial, ya había quedado mal con ella pero no quedaría mal con ella dos veces, ¿y que hay con el chico que era su hermano? Seguro lo averiguaría en cuanto entrara al set…

**Kyoko POV**

Kyoko ansiaba el glorioso día en el que ese bastardo saliera de su vida ¿Cómo se atrevía a llegar y coquetearle después de lo que le hizo?, ya había tenido una charla con ren sobre que tenía que guardar la compostura y actuar como si no lo conociera, de eso dependía su orgullo de actriz y ella no debía deshonrarse a sí misma por pequeñeces como esa ¡no! Ella seria la que triunfara en el mundo del espectáculo cueste lo que cueste, aunque tuviera que dormir en la calle o mendigar por comida, ella nunca se rendiría, no deshonraría a la princesa rosa que le había prestados sus poderes y belleza para esa nueva misión ni tampoco fallaría para que Korn (donde quiera que estuviese) estuviera orgulloso de ella. Tomo aire y camino junto a ren por el estudio hacia su camerino, pronto se dio cuenta de la cara de kyoko que estaba poniendo (gracias a las personas que se le quedaban viendo) y regreso el alma de setsuka a su cuerpo, maldito shotaro, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente y aunque el hubiera conseguido un papel de extra en la película y tuvieran que verse a diario, ella seria quien triunfara.

-setsuka-escucho decir a nii-san que estaba sentado en su camerino mientras lo maquillaban

-¿si nii-san?

-ve a dormir, te ves cansada

-no ¿recuerdas lo que paso la última vez que nos separamos?

-duerme un poco, no pasara nada, lo prometo

Kyoko no lucho más y se fue a dormir a un sillón que había en el set, ella realmente no había dormido nada después de lo que paso la última vez que durmió.

Sho POV

Antes de grabar vi a mi presa acostada en un sillón, me acercaba a ella cuando vi que estaba dormida y daba una impresión totalmente distinta a la que daba normalmente, dormida daba una imagen angelical y daban ganas de abrazarla, sho se había olvidado por completo de la ropa atrevida que ella llevaba puesta a diferencia de cierta persona de cabello negro que estaba siendo maquillado y que no despegaba el ojo de sho (malpensados) esperando a que el hiciera alguna estupidez para tener una razón para despellejarlo vivo, como se suponía que tenía que hacer en el rodaje, claro, se necesita realismo en la película y nada mejor que un malnacido para el puesto, o al menos eso es lo que ren pensaba.

Kyoko despertó justo a tiempo para el rodaje de b.j todavía le producían escalofríos las escenas de lucha asi que generalmente se iva a cocinar algo mientras grababan, pero esta vez no, esta vez se quedaría para ver a cain heel destrozando el cuerpo de sho, no, no solo lo esperaba, lo ansiaba. Sho podía sentir la mirada de setsuka en su espalda, lo cual por alguna extraña razón lo ponía nervioso al punto de hacerlo olvidar sus líneas, kyoko estaba sumamente molesta por la constante repetición de escenas eso era molesto, todo mundo sabía que sho era nuevo en el mundo de la actuación pero esto era demasiado, estaba a punto de ir gritarle a la cara que se fuera y que no servía para la actuación pero eso acabaría con su actuación como setsuka y no podía permitirse fallarles a todos los que habían depositado sus esperanzas en ella y además, había dejado su vida a un lado para esta actuación y no podía darse el lujo de perder ante esto. Ella sobrepasaría a sho y lo trataría como si no lo conociera, es más, lo trataría como al resto del set. (entiéndase, fría y cerrada)

Por alguna razón setsuka heel estaba rara, de un momento a otro parecía triste, enojada, torpe, el cambio de actitudes de setsuka era muy irregular, a diferencia de los demás días, en los que era indiferente a todo lo que no fuera su hermano y había otra cosa fuera de lo común: sho no le despegaba el ojo y su hermano cain heel los miraba con ojos asesinos. ¿Qué había aquí? ¿acaso ellos se conocían? ¿Qué pasaba entre ellos? Esas dudas asaltaban la mente de cierto actor que tenía los ojos puestos en setsuka heel, la sexy hermana menor de la persona mas terriblemente aterradora que conocía.

-murasame-kun POTEGEME

-no te preocupes aika-san, yo te protegeré de ese chico-dijo mirando al vacio

-eres tan valiente murasame-kun

Definitivamente murasame llegaría al fondo de todo esto.

¿Qué les pareció? Jejeje el próximo capítulo voy a mencionar mas a tsuruga-san que lo tengo muy descuidado u.u asi que esperen y vean chicos, no se olviden de ver los avances en mi perfil, cuando no ponga avances será porque lo voy a subir rápido (como ha pasado ahora n.n) nos vemos la próxima bye bye! :D

este capitulo va por **sake22 **me hizo super feliz tu comentario jajaja y no solo quiero ver sufrir a sho** :D**


	3. problemas?

Cap 3

Chicos, tengo que hablar con ustedes y de ser posible con el señor ren y la chica con el porfavor-dijo el director de la película que estaba a solas con los hermanos heel, eso solo podía significar problemas.

-¿Qué pasa director?

-la chica que interpretaba a Julie en la película renunció y se mudó de país, dijo que no soportaba a cain heel y no podía estar cómoda cerca de él, así que buscamos a la única chica que puede estar cerca de el sin inmutarse y creo que la hemos encontrado

-pero director ¿Por qué nos dice esto a nosotros?

-porque la chica que interpretará a julie en la película serás tu, kyoko, sinceramente me quede muy sorprendido con tu curriculum, tantos papeles tan diferentes y todos bien hechos y llenos de recomendaciones de actores reconocidos y directores aclamados alrededor de todo Japón , cuando vi tu actuación decidi que, aparte de que no te asusta cain heel como a todo el demás elenco, eres la actriz mas apropiada y de haber sabido de ti hubieras sido julie desde un principio

-gra-gracias director-djjo kyoko totalmente roja

-claro que tendremos que traer un maestro de actuación y un equipo de maquillaje

-eso no será necesario director, empezamos mañana-dijo setsuka volviendo al cuerpo de kyoko-tal vez necesite tiempo pero le prometo que no le fallare.

-pero señorita kyoko, no puede cambiar de setsuka a julie de un día a otro…

-confíe en ella director-dijo tsuruga-san acallando al director-ella solo necesitara el equipo de maquillaje y tiempo para meditar a su personaje.

-bien, entonces que empiece la diversión –dijo dándome mi guion

**Kyoko POV **

Esta vez fuimos más temprano al set como el director nos indico el día anterior, estaba muy nerviosa, tan nerviosa que simplemente no pude dormir, me pase la noche estudiando el guion y solo me había dado cuenta de una cosa respecto a mi personaje, ella era realmente un laberinto. Este ha sido el papel más difícil que me han asignado desde el papel con sho, y lo peor era que este también era con sho. Me acerque a la mesa de la cafetería donde estaba todo el elenco sentado, cain y yo solo nos acercamos lo suficiente como para que nos oyeran todos, pero aun asi nos mantuvimos a distancia para no romper nuestra imagen rebelde.

-bien chicos como setsuka es nueva en el papel, repasaremos el guion una vez mas, solo las escenas en las que aparece julie y como esas escenas aun no las hemos repasado, pueden leer el guion-la tensión se fue de la habitación, nadie se había aprendido su guion. Comenzamos el ensayo y yo hice una interpretación como la de cualquier actor promedio, pero no era suficiente, o al menos no para mi, simplemente no la entendía, B.J había matado a su mejor amigo y ella al final se enamora de el, ¿en qué momento lo había perdonado? , ¿en qué momento se enamora de el? Simplemente no entendía a julie y no podía identificarse con ella, mucho menos personificarla, ella era un laberinto sin salida, y justo después de que mata a su mejor amigo la salva de morir pero en realidad solo la estaba salvando de si mismo y también casi mata a sus compañeros de clase ¿en que endemoniado momento se había enamorado de el? o quizás…. Algo dentro de kyoko hizo clic y salió de la sala caminando rápido (los heel no corren) tomo su celular, tenia que llamar a alguien….

**General POV**

-¿Qué le pasa?

-estamos ensayando esto solo por ella y se va así como así ¿Quién se cree?

-iré a hablar con ella-dijo el director preocupado, ¿Qué le estaría pasando a esa chica?

-déjela-dijo Caín heel con ojos de que me asesinaría si la seguía

-ella no puede abandonar el set así, si tienes algo que decir tendrás que explicarnos-dijo murasame bastante molesto

-no tengo nada que explicar

-cain, creo que sería una buena idea que nos expliques-dijo el director

-ella… solo se está identificando

-eso no es una explicación-dijo de nuevo murasame

-no… creo que yo… entendí bastante bien-replico el director acallando a todo el set, definitivamente, esa chica se estaba identificando con su personaje

**Kyoko POV**

Solo había una persona a la que podía llamar en un momento como este y era a el presidente lory (era la persona más indicada después de tsuruga-san para momentos como este) quien estaba en el puesto número dos de teléfonos en su celular.

-hola ¿kyoko?

-si emm etooo tengo un problema con un personaje

-¿y cuál es tu problema?

-bueno… no se como interpretar a mi personaje, no la entiendo, tiene problemas de identidad o algo por el estilo

-¿no te suena como a alguien que conocemos?

-no. ¿a quien se refiere?

-solo tienes que buscar en tu interior kyoko, estoy seguro de que esa personaje no ha sentido nada que tu no hayas sentido antes.

-¿presidente lory?

-¿si?

_ha estado viendo sus novelas románticas últimamente ¿verdad?

-sí, ¿Por qué?

-no por nada jeje gracias-dijo y luego de asegurarse de que no pareciera grosera, colgó el teléfono y releyó el guion. solo tenia que buscar al equipo de maquillaje y encontrar a la princesa rosa definitivamente ahora ya sabía que hacer…

-preparate mundo que aqui viene julie waters

¿Qué les pareció? Jajaja espero que les haya gustado y me animan mucho sus comentarios :3, si yo se que deje el cap muy duh pero el que viene esta mucho mejor jejejeje nos leemos!

**Sake22**: jajaja no te preocupes, el club no tarda en completarse muajajajaja

**Jeka cullen s**: si jeje no se me ocurría nada y decidí ponerlo en donde se quedo el manga porque muero por la continuación :D

**Bye bye :D**


	4. setsu?

Kyoko fue con actitud de Natsu hacia el camerino de maquillaje en el estudio D-3 donde estaban las cuatro mejores maquilladoras del estudio 

-quiero que hagan algo por mi-dijo setsu sin dejarles opción de una respuesta, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Las chicas se tomaron como un reto lo que setsu les propuso y era una oportunidad de acercarse a esa hermosa y sexy chica de la que todos hablaban asi que tomaron el dibujo que setsu había hecho y pusieron manos a la obra, claro que no fue fácil (setsu dibuja muy mal), pero después de desmaquillarla completamente, un sutil maquillaje y demás cosas, las maquilladoras cumplieron su cometido, transformaron a esa sexy y extra cagada chica en una adorable y cálida belleza femenina mientras ella leía el guion de la película como endemoniada.

-te ves hermosa setsu-dijo una maquilladora con estrellitas en los ojos

-gracias-dijo ella sonriendo, derritiendo con su sonrisa a las maquilladoras que jamás pensaron verla sonreír alguna vez

-no es nada, pero ve al estudio, seguro que te están esperando

-nos vemos!-dijo corriendo suave y delicadamente, ella parecía la encarnación de la feminidad

Una vez maquillada fue trotando hacia el estudio, se sentía libre y fresca, era hora de mostrar a su personaje.

**General POV **

**U**na chica entro corriendo al set ¿Quién la había dejado entrar? Y además setsuka seguía perdida, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ella era una de esas actrices diva que se va del set solo para parar la producción entera?, estaba arruinándolo y para acabarla esa chica no pintaba para nada por aquí

-setsu-dijo cain heel en voz alta con una media sonrisa en la cara espera, ¿Caín estaba sonriendo?, todos miraron con más atención a la chica que había llegado, venia en un pants y una blusa casual de manga larga, tenía un sedoso y largo cabello color castaño claro y justo debajo de un bien recortado copete se asomaban unos curiosos y grandes ojos verdes que miraban con expectación a todos

-cuiden de mi por favor-dijo la chica que se parecía a setsu haciendo una reverencia tan profunda que su nariz casi le tocaba las rodillas

-vamos setsu, ya te conocemos-dijo murasame haciendo que Caín lo fulminara con la mirada, setsu solo los miro mas confundida aun, todos coincidieron en que era tierna y delicada.

-yo no me llamo setsu, creo que me estas confundiendo-dijo ella sonriendo tan cálidamente que todos realmente se preguntaron si era julie waters, su sonrisa era como un rayo de sol en una noche fría, o al menos eso fue lo que sho sintió cuando la vio, inspirando una canción y esa sonrisa fue para murasame fresca y tierna dándole ganas de abrazarla y decirle que la iba a proteger (n/a que cursi me estoy poniendo) y para Caín esa chica era perfecta no solo por su sonrisa, si no por la chica que había detrás de esa mascara….

-¿entonces quien eres?-dijo uno de los extras del set, que ya no sabía en qué pensar, esa chica no era como setsu y no se parecía a ella

-me llamo julie waters, gusto en conocerlos

Murmullos comenzaron a inundar el set, alguno se preguntaban quien era ella y otros se daban una idea de que ella era setsu, pero cada segundo que pasaba comenzaban a dudar si realmente era ella, otros simplemente pensaron que ella había contratado a alguien para que actuara en su lugar, pero algo estaba claro, ella era exactamente julie waters justo como la describía el guion, pero no era la típica y acartonada copia, de hecho resultaba agradable estar con ella y todo mundo quería acercársele (como era especificado en el guion), pero si era setsu su hermano los asesinaría así que guardaban distancia.

-como se esperaba de una profesional-dijo el director-esto va a ser mejor de lo que esperaba-dijo mientras miraba al infinito

Hola! Este cap lo subí porque no aguantaba jaja bueno de hecho fue un arrebato de hiperactividad (maldita sake22 :D)así que aquí esta jeje y haría los caps mas largos, pero es mi venganza por el maldito autor del manga de skip beat que aunque pone 32 páginas cada mes ¡no es suficiente! jajaja **Bye bye :D **


	5. al descubierto

**murasame POV**

en grabación estaba julie waters, quien realmente es setsuka heel (n/a, quien secretamente es kyoko n.n) con una de sus típicas y cálidas sonrisas, espera ¿típicas? No, la setsuka real nunca sonreiría de esa manera. Pero si hay algo real en ella es su magistral actuación, cada mañana, esta chica dura y fría se convierte en una tierna y delicada chica. Y de alguna manera lograba meterse tanto en su personaje que olvidaba sus diferencias con los personajes y el elenco de la película y algunas personas incluso se habían convertido en sus amigos, claro, solo mientras tuviera el maquillaje puesto, porque en cuanto era desmaquillada (y vuelta a maquillar), se olvidaba de ellos y volvía a su fría naturaleza. Así que en realidad no tenía amigos, solo actuaba lo suficientemente bien para agradarle al elenco, julie no era real, solo era una actuación ¿entonces porque le abrumaba tanto? Cada mañana tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que ella era setsuka. Pero fuera de escena era fácil, porque dentro ella simplemente se perdía en su personaje. Tanto que se olvidaba de su rivalidad con migo y actuaba justo como el guion lo pedía. Y si ella no era real ¿Por qué demonios me parece tan endemoniadamente atractiva? Y no solo julie waters, sino también la fría y sexy setsuka heel.

**Ren POV (XD)**

Vi como kyoko interpretaba la escena cinco, la muerte de su amigo, y como siempre una vez adentro se su personaje era como si nada mas importara. Ella lloro al ensangrentado maniquí (su "amigo") como si estuviera en el mismísimo funeral de su madre. Y todavía después de la escena lloro por tres horas, como si la muerte de ese inerte maniquí le quemara por dentro y carcomiera todo a su paso. Rodeada por todos los actores de la película que la consolaban e incluso algunos lloraban con ella, contagiados por su actuación. Ella lloro hasta que se quedo dormida en las piernas de una de sus amigas. Su actuación impresionaba a todos, incluyéndome ella no dejaba de sorprenderme. Pero ella no sabe la clase de persona que soy, y por más que mi actuación de ren fuera buena y durara, ella hacía que el kuon dentro de mi saliera a la luz, y reclamara un espacio en mi mente, los instintos de kuon se revelaban contra mí y deseaban que la abrazara y besara su cuello como lo había hecho con miles de chicas en el pasado, pero ella era diferente. Cuando éramos niños ella era la única que podía calmarme, ahora era la causante de todo esto y aunque es así, siento que no podría dejarla ir…

**General POV**

Todos miraban a julie-chan, quien se había dormido después de llorar por un largo rato, el director había detenido toda la grabación por eso y nadie se sentía arrepentido. Esa chica había logrado una actuación tan profunda que la "muerte" de un maniquí le había afectado tanto que lloro por casi cuatro horas. Se veía angelical y dulce, tanto que todos querían ser la chica en donde ella tenía recargada su cabeza. Pronto comenzó a levantarse

-no te levantes, has hecho un buen trabajo, mereces descansar un poco julie

Julie-chan, ¿quieres un te?, te hará sentir mejor- dijo un yuu-san, un actor de la película, quien ya había aprendido que, mientras tuviera el maquillaje, ella era julie waters.

-no gracias- dijo ella sonriendo-creo que he detenido el set demasiado tiempo jeje

-no te preocupes mañana grabaremos, tomate el día, mejórate y vuelve mañana llena de energía- dijo el director orgulloso de ella.

-pero…

-no te preocupes julie chan, nosotros te cubriremos, ve a casa y descansa

-de acuerdo, voy a desmaquillarme- dijo ella corriendo hacia su camerino

Y todos vieron impotentes como la fresca y dulce julie se iba camino a ser sustituida por setsuka, cada día era lo mismo, el elenco no se acordaba de setsu hasta que la dura realidad les azotaba en la cara. Y la calidez de su personalidad era sustituida por setsuka-no había palabras suficientes para describirla-.

**En el camerino de Setsu…**

Por fin kyoko terminaba de quitarse el maquillaje cuando la puerta del camerino comenzó a abrirse y una cabeza con cabello color amarillo asomo su cabeza por la abertura, alguien que venía a consolar a julie waters, alguien que se había sentido muy conmovido por su actuación pero por su reputación no debía consolar a una chica (ya que sus fans le arrancarían la cabeza)

-Setsu….-dijo fuwa sho viendo a setsuka sin un solo gramo de maquillaje en la cara-tu… tu eres… ¿k-kyoko?

¿Qué les pareció?, perdón por tardarme tanto, y por tenerlo tan corto (si, ya lo se) jejeje pero esta semana lo he tenido difícil por los arreglos de navidad, el concurso de baile en la escuela, las clases de alemán, las tareas y ese horrible estreñimiento de escritor (cuando tienes muchas historias en la cabeza, pero no puedes plasmarlas en papel), pero gracias a dios ya pude terminar este cap de hecho, ya subí una nueva historia de soul eater, que era parte de ese estreñimiento

**Jeka cullen s: **lo se jijijiji no va a querer morirse, va a querer que se lo trague la tierra y dios se apiade de su maldita alma jajajaja.

**Sake22**: chica eres increíble, en serio, tus comentarios me suben muchísimo el ánimo y se paciente, primero tengo que darles algunos problemas a setsu-cain tus comentarios son como una droga jejeje

**Perse bj**: jajaja lo se, soy malvada, pero no te preocupes, yo saco los caps semanalmente, (la semana pasada escribi 3) asi que no soy tan malvada, como el maldito escritor del manga T.T

**Marhaya**: comprendo tu dolor, no les parecío sufí¡ciente hacernos esperar un mes ahora son dos!

bueno pues **bye bye **


	6. esta es MI vida

Todo se había ido abajo. Todos sus esfuerzos, todas sus ilusiones, todas sus aspiraciones. Todo al caño por culpa de ese idiota. Si, ese idiota, el que estaba parado frente a ella como si en vez de ver a su amiga de infancia estuviera viendo al mismísimo fantasma de la opera. Kyoko quería llorar pero sus ojos estaban secos, quiso correr, pero sus pies estaban clavados al suelo. La simple presencia de aquel que había abierto la caja de pandora la enfurecía tanto que su cuerpo no reaccionaba. ¿Qué mundo era ese en el que la gente no tocaba antes de entrar? ¡setsuka pudo haber estado desnuda! Aunque ese es el tipo de situaciones en las que shotaro estaría.

-kyoko ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo con voz de retrasado mental (n/a y todas sabemos que lo es XD) pero de pronto cambió de sorprendido a preocupado y tomó la muñeca de kyoko-tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo sacándola a la fuerza del camerino.-¿Qué hacías ahí?

-…-a kyoko no se le ocurría nada que decir, tenia mil respuestas que setsuka diría pero hace mucho tiempo que ella no era kyoko.

-mira kyoko, no me importa que hagas aquí ni lo desesperada que estés por un trabajo (n/a él piensa que ella no ha tenido trabajo en meses), pero la dueña de ese camerino es hermana del demonio en persona y no me gustaría ver que te hace el desgraciado si te ve allanando propiedad de su hermana pequeña, la única persona que al parecer le importa.

-¿y desde cuando te importa lo que yo haga?-dijo kyoko mirando a otra parte, no quería ver su cara, ya no mas.

-kyoko yo…-dijo sho pero una mano rompió el agarre de el en su muñeca.

-¿quieres disculparte? ¿Acaso es eso? Pues la respuesta es no shotaro. No voy a calmar tu conciencia perdonándote. Lo que me has hecho no lo merece, me has quitado lo más importante para un ser humano-dijo, y una traicionera lagrima recorrió su mejilla. Ella iba a dar media vuelta cuando sho volvió a tomar su muñeca.

-…-el iba a decir algo pero Caín apareció y rodeó con un brazo a kyoko, reclamándola como si fuera suya. Una mirada bastó para que sho soltara a kyoko Y se la llevó. Espera ¿Qué relación tenían esos dos? ¿en qué momento se conocieron? O quizás se conocieron en algún trabajo en el extranjero… eso quiere decir que kyoko había estado en el extranjero todo este tiempo… en ese caso era hora de poner manos a la obra de nuevo, reclamarla como suya de nuevo.

**General POV**

Había de nuevo una chica extraña en el set, pero esta vez era seguro, no había personajes vacantes en la película y definitivamente no era setsuka heel (jajaja babosos), pero lo extraño era que iba acompañada de Caín heel , la estaba consolando y eso no era lo más extraño sino que Caín heel el demonio en persona ¡estaba sonriendo! Nadie se lo podía creer, cuando habían fantaseado con esa sonrisa se habían imaginado una terriblemente aterradora sonrisa diabólica. Pero la que el estaba presentando era nada más y nada menos que la sonrisa más dulce que habían visto. La chica era simplemente la chica mas simple y normal que conocían. era una persona afortunada y todos querían ir a ver quién era y como había hecho para ganarse ese frio corazón de piedra. Pero si esa chica era tan importante para el cómo su hermana, lo mejor sería mantener distancia. Por más que esa sonrisa los atrapara y los derritiera.

Tengo que hablar contigo, kyoko.-dijo fuwa sho ¿Qué tenia de importante esa chica?, cain hizo un ademan de inconformidad pero ella le hiso entender sin palabras que no era necesario.

-vuelvo pronto

En alguna parte del set…

-kyoko ¿Qué haces con ESE?

-no lo llames así, es un el y tiene nombre

-y que haces con el pues

-es un amigo, y eso no te importa. Es MI vida

-Vamos déjalo y ven conmigo, es un idiota. Puedes volver kyoko

-¿y qué demonios te hace pensar que quiero volver contigo? Y en todo caso si quisiera volver, se que andarías de mujeriego como siempre no vale la pena. En pocas palabras no.

-¿ah si? Estas enamorada de mi, admítelo. Todo lo que haces lo haces por mí, no puedes dejarlo.- al principio ella no reaccionó, luego le dio un ataque de ira y tan pronto como vino el ataque de ira el enojo se fue. Lo cual dejaba bastante atontado (y asustado) a shotaro

-sí, es cierto-dijo kyoko sonriendo-puedes estar honrado shotaro desperdicié mi infancia en ti. Entre a la industria del entretenimiento por ti. Me he hecho cada día más famosa gracias a ti, pero eso fue hasta que olvide mi venganza. El día que me encontré a mi misma queriendo aprender más y expandir mis limites, ver que tan altas podían llegar a ser mis habilidades. Y puedes estar seguro de que eso no lo hice por ti, porque todo lo que hago por ti termina en fracaso.

-¿ah sí? Apuesto que no pudiste olvidarte de mí tan fácilmente.

-no, tuve ayuda de alguien que odias, tsuruga ren. La persona que más admiro de esta industria

-¿así que ahora eres de el?

-¿es que no te cabe en esa estúpida cabeza tuya?, no soy tuya ni de nadie más que mi misma. Pero eres demasiado estúpido para comprenderlo. Y si le dices a todos lo de setsuka, te mato

-¿Qué hay con setsuka?-lo único que kyoko pudo hacer en ese momento fue preguntarse qué tan idiota podía llegar a ser sho, aunque era un alivio que fuera así.

-olvídalo-dijo kyoko yendo a su camerino de nuevo. Dejando a sho pensando en lo que había hecho.

_En el centro de seguridad del estudio de grabación estaba un entretenido guardia que no se había perdido ni un segundo de todo lo que había pasado, la vida de esos actores era más entretenida que un drama de la televisión._

_H_olap! Como están? Perdón por tardarme un poquillo, pero he aquí mi promesa, cada semana jajaja. ¿Qué les pareció? No se olviden del guardia, es importante para el siguiente capítulo.

Perse B.J: aww me gusto mucho tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado el cap:D

Jeka cullen s: jajaja no es mala idea eso de la voz de angel XD podrías hacer un fic de eso, y si la cara de shotaro el cap pasado fue memorable, intenta imaginarte la que puso cuando kyoko lo dejo plantado! XD

**Bye bye**

_¿reviews?_**  
><strong>


	7. la verdadera yo

-setsu ¿en qué piensas?

-solo me imaginaba lo idiota que puede ser alguien-dijo setsu molesta. ¿Cómo podía ser que ese no se haya dado cuenta? A los demás no los culpaba pero sho, su amigo de la infancia, no la había reconocido. Era humillante y Ese día solo iban a grabar a murasame y a cain, a ella le habían dado un descanso por su "actuación estrella", de seguro lo único que hacían era sacarla para ver cuando se iba de una vez por todas.

-sigues pensando en "el"

-am… si- últimamente su mente era un torbellino, ni siquiera Caín era capaz de alcanzar sus pensamientos.

-déjalo, solo es un niño bonito-dijo abrazándola suavemente, haciendo que su mente su pusiera en blanco.

-es porque eres mi nii-san-dijo ella sonriendo como no hacía desde… bueno desde que actuó como julie

-¿Qué dijiste?

-nada-dijo kyoko hundiéndose en sus brazos, definitivamente esa sensación cálida debajo de su estomago era el verdadero amor de hermanos, ya que el amor ya no afloaría en su corazón

-hhm-dijo el director rojo hasta las puntas de los pies- y-ya vamos a grabar c-cain-san

-si.- dijo cain alejándose para grabar una pelea con unos extras que en ese preciso momento se estaban haciendo pipi en los pantalones, menos murasame, a quien solo le estaban temblando las rodillas como si tuviera un tic nervioso. Cain no pudo evitar soltar una risilla al ver esa escena.

-patetico.-dijo mirando gélidamente a sus compañeros. Como siempre la actuación de ren era magistral, tanto que si los pantalones de esos hombres ya estaban sucios ahora estarían doblemente sucios. setsu miraba la grabación entretenida, en vivo era mucho más divertido. era como si fuera en 3D, sentías como si las gotas de sangre falsa vinieran hacia ti… espera que es esto, uhhh.

-setsuka-dijo una irritante voz a espaldas de kyoko-¿Cómo se conocieron kyoko y tú?- setsu se limitó a mirar hostilmente a sho- vamos, si eres amiga de kyoko entonces te caeré bien. Soy su amigo de infancia- ¿y todavía después de lo que le hizo se atreve a decir semejantes sandeces? Definitivamente si tuviera que elegir entre él y una lata de sopa para su amigo de infancia elegiría la sopa.

-estoy al tanto de la situación, malnacido-dijo kyoko volviendo en sí, esa mentira le había sacado su kyoko interior (incluyendo los demonios que le decían que le arrancara la cabeza).

-entonces si la conoces…-dijo él en estado pensativo. Quería patearlo pero si hacia eso definitivamente rompería su imagen genial, aunque eso daría puntos a su imagen rebelde… no. Dejaría esa opción para más tarde, justo ahora tenía que pensar en cosas mucho más importantes que eso. Bueno quizás nada fuera más importante que patear a sho, pero ya tendría tiempo más tarde. Tenía que concentrarse en ser setsuka, y valla que le estaba costando, para que sho no sospechara nada. Aunque con su idiotez no parecía mucho problema. Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la máquina expendedora de sodas, de seguro Caín tendría sed al terminar la grabación. Su ropa apenas la dejaba caminar pero con "la caminata" le resultaba más fácil, ya que no andas dando zancadas y enseñando todo. Se agacho como pudo para recoger las dos latas de té que había comprado y cuando al fin pudo pararse se encontró con una cara detestable. Quizás la segunda… o tal vez tercera cara que mas detestaba (la cara de sho era tan detestable que ocupaba dos lugares n.n) era murasame, el chico que se la pasaba molestando a nii-san.

-hola setsuka-san, o tal vez ¿desconocida- san?

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo setsuka ya empezando a hartarse.

-he visto algunas cosas interesantes por ahí

-no tengo por qué escucharte.

-bueno, he estado preguntándome algunas cosas. Desde que llegaron, cain solo ha mostrado interés en ti y en actuar.

-¿y que con eso?

-bueno ayer muchas personas vieron a cain-san abrazando a una chica. Y nadie sabía quién era.

-¿a mí que me importa? Bastardo-dijo setsu alejándose de ahí

-ayer fui a comer con mi amigo el jefe de vigilancia y vi algo interesante, a tu camerino entra setsuka heel vestida como julie. Después entra sho y saca a una completa desconocida del camerino, y es casualmente la chica que cain estaba abrazando momentos después. setsuka no ha salido en todo ese tiempo. la chica entran al camerino, ella sale y minutos después acompaña a cain. Pero hasta ahora la desconocida no ha salido del camerino y a menos que viva ahí dentro solo hay una posibilidad; esa chica eres tú. – setsuka se quedo congelada, el había descubierto SU secreto, el secreto que le daría al fin su graduación de la sección love me.- pero la pregunta no es porque haces eso sino, ¿Cuál de ellas es la verdadera tu?-setsu volteó su cabeza y miro fijamente a murasame

-yo soy todas y cada una de ellas, a mi manera-dijo con un aura de seguridad a su alrededor, provocando unas pequeñas líneas rojas en las mejillas de murasame.

-¿entiendes que no voy a parar hasta encontrar la verdadera tu cierto?

-dame tu mejor tiro-dijo ella seria y llena de un nuevo tipo de confianza- sorpréndeme.

* * *

><p>Antes que nada me disculpo por la terrible tardanza u.u pero durante vacaciones me fui a casa de mi abuela y han de entender que lo más cercano a la tecnología ahí es un juego de mesa llamado bingo jajaja y agenguenle a eso que he tenido un bloqueo horrible y no he podido escribir u.u ,espero que no me odien por romper mi promesa pero les juro que lo volveré a hacer semanal y les avisare cada que ocurra algo (como ir a casa de mi abuela -_-) bueno ya dejo mis aburridas disculpas. Y les agradezco a todos sus maravillosos reviews! :3 y doblemente agradezco a ACTU jajaja que me alentó a seguir escribiendo (lo siento u.u pero después de reescribirlo como cinco veces me gusto como quedo n.n) espero que le haya gustado y lamento que sea tan corto pero ya saben el bloqueo y tuve que escribirlo muchas veces hasta que quedo como a mi me gusta: inconcluso jajaja<p>

Bye bye

p.d : nuevos lectores! Los amo han sido de mucha ayuda para curar mi bloqueo arigatou! Hare las respuestas por P.M de ahora en adelante n.n, claro que con su permiso. (Tambien ustedes lectores usuales los amo con todo mi corazoncito :3)


	8. visitas inesperadas

Acurrucada en posición fetal, en el camerino de algún set de Japón, se escondía la quizás más talentosa actriz de Japón. Una chica capaz de estremecer el corazón de cualquier hombre, una chica capaz de convertirse en cualquier persona, la chica más simple y extraordinaria que el mundo ha visto. Pero por sobre todo, una persona que no es ni por asomo consciente de sus verdaderas habilidades. Lo que la convierte en alguien muy valioso. Si se han preguntado porque es que esta acurrucada en posición fetal, es por varias razones. Una de las cuales es que no para de sonar aquel teléfono cuyo único nombre aparece en pantalla es el de moko-san. Su mejor amiga la cual seguramente estaba preocupada y por los mensajes llenos de furia que llegaban cada cinco minutos a su buzón de voz, podía suponerse que estaba enojada.

Otra de las razones por las cuales estaba preocupada era porque en ese mismo set iban a grabar el nuevo PB de vie-ghoul lo cual reuniría ya a las seis caras más odiadas en su lista negra. En el set había dos personas que estaban por descubrir su más guardado secreto y por más que una de ellas fuera idiota aun era muy preocupante. La mitad del set había salido a Hokaido a grabar unas de las últimas escenas de la película y lo peor, se acercaba una de las escenas más difíciles de la película. Definitivamente, esta no era su semana.

Se acerco con sigilo a su teléfono y tecleo con tristeza unas cuantas palabras vacías para calmar a su desesperada amiga. Aunque le gustara que hubiera al menos una persona que se preocupara por ella en su ausencia, le partía el corazón tener que mentirle a su mejor amiga. En especial si se trataba de moko-san, la experta detectora de mentiras. La única razón por la que no le respondía el teléfono, era porque sin duda era demasiado cobarde para hablar con una moko-san enfurecida, y le resultaba más fácil mentir por medio de mensajes de texto.

Se sentía como una mierdecilla andante últimamente, con todo ese maquillaje todos los días, dormir poco para estudiar el guion de rabo a cabo para ver si así podía entender al personaje, mentir a todos (lo cual ella odiaba mas sin duda), todos los problemas, levantarse temprano para actuar, dormirse tarde por actuar, y además todo lo que se venía esta semana. La tenia muerta, lo único que deseaba era sentarse un rato en la cama y sentirse la mitad de relajada de lo que se veía tsuruga san cuando partió hacia Hokaido, su mirada vacía solo indicaba que había llegado a un punto inalcanzable de relajación pura. últimamente ya no podía saber nada de nada. Apenas y había compartido unas cuantas palabras y abrazos en las últimas semanas, y con todo el estrés y presión de la película era de esperarse.

Como era domingo le habían dado el día libre (una vez más) como recompensa por su actuación. Aunque esta vez ella realmente lo necesitaba. Últimamente había estado muy agobiada no solo por el estrés del día a día (sip, lo antes mencionado) sino que aun no lograba salir del maldito laberinto que representaba su personaje, ahora podía entender porque la actriz que representaba a julie renunció (jejeje si claro..). Pero más que nada su peor obstáculo era ella misma, el guion estaba plagado de pensamientos de julie diciendo "no importa cuán mal el me trate, yo lo hare cambiar" era como verse a sí misma reflejada en un espejo. Le daban ganas de meterse en el guion, sacudir a julie por los hombros y gritarle que corriera por su vida. Y claro, pedirle a B. J. que no tuviera piedad con keita (el personaje de shotaro). Una vez más se rebulló en el sillón y suspiró. Quizás lo que necesitaba para entender a la inocente julie era darse un respiro y salir del estudio. Todos los días era lo mismo, del estudio al hotel y del hotel al estudio. Quizás fuera con moko-san a tomar un café o pensándolo mejor, iría a caminar. No había tiempo suficiente para crear una excusa tan grande como para cubrir todas las mentiras que había dicho los últimos meses.

Se puso su ropa de julie y salió del hotel. Desanimada como últimamente, camino sin rumbo por las calles de Tokio. Nunca se imagino que fuera tan grande. Si bien ir vestida como julie le ayudaba a meterse en su personaje, su actuación no pasaría de ser una acartonada copia si no conseguía entenderla. Entonces, cuando se hallaba parada en el parque, se puso a pensar en su pasado. si sho la había tratado tan mal por tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo fue que se enamoro de el? Ni siquiera ella podía encontrarle sentido (aunque los demonios de su cabeza no ayudaban mucho) pero pudo recordar el sentimiento que le causaba verlo. Solo recordarlo gracias a dios. Pero se le dio una idea. Cuando te enamoras, no sabes porque, no sabes cómo, no sabes desde cuando, pero lo sabes. Y pensamientos ridículos vienen a tu cabeza. Por eso julie era como un laberinto, porque ni siquiera ella misma sabía porque amaba a b.j. solo lo hacía. ¿y porque no actuar como alguien enamorada? Lo único que tenía que hacer era pasearse por ahí con la mirada perdida sonriendo como si no hubiera un mañana y suspirar como si tuviera asma. Y con los pupilentes verdes, lo de la mirada perdida no resultaría tan difícil ¿no?

**PV GENERAL**

-¡julie-chan! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Es tu dia libre- julie se acomodo el cabello delicadamente e hizo un hondo y largo suspiro.

-me sentía un poco sola- dijo con una tímida sonrisa- ¿Cuándo se acaba la grabación? Necesito hablar con cain-san ¿regresaran pronto?

-julie, te admiro jaja, yo no sé como siquiera sostenerle la mirada a ese chico

-¿Por qué?-dijo julie, inocente como ella misma.- solo es un poco tímido- el chico de la cámara se le quedo viendo a julie con una gota de sudor en la nuca. ¿Qué demonios es lo que le pasa a esa chica?

De pronto las puertas se abrieron de un portazo y una chica de cabello negro entró ¡sé que estas aquí mogami kyoko!

**¿¡Moko-san!?**

**Lo se jajaja, soy malvada. Me han esparando muchísimo para dejarlos peor que con el capitulo pasado jejeje se que hay algunas dudas sobre murasame, pero pensé que era hora de meter a moko-san en la historia, después de todo, ella es la mejor amiga que no ha tenido noticias de kyoko en meses. GOMENAZAI *se inca de rodillas y pone la cabeza en el suelo* yo los adoro en serio y sé que como escritora no debo dejar de escribir pero hubo un tiempo que no me gustaba como escribía y eso y pues no me salian las palabras jeje pero estoy de vuelta! Y espero actualizar muy, muy seguido y dejarlas igual de picadas en cada capi jajaja arigatou lectores-san!**

**Ahora muchas gracias por su apoyo en estos momentos de estreñimiento de escritor agudo, han sido el mejor laxante (aunque suene un poco raro XD). Si tienen dudas de la historia, sugerencias, ideas, parejas, lo que quieran, contáctenme! Sus comentarios me han ayudado a ver lagunas dentro de la historia y estoy trabajando en ellas! **


End file.
